


A Party for Three

by SerenityWrites



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Closet Sex, Double Penetration, F/M, Multi, Semi-Public Sex, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 21:28:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16272695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerenityWrites/pseuds/SerenityWrites
Summary: Congrats on hosting another successful RFA party! You’re playing the proper role of the party coordinator when Saeyoung sweeps you away for a little “break”. But just what will happen when Jumin discovers you by accident?





	A Party for Three

“Welcome to the party!” At the entrance to the annual RFA party, you painted on your brightest smile as you greeted what appeared to be a vampire dressed in full costume, complete with a flowing black cape and pointed teeth. This was somehow still far from the oddest invitee you’d seen tonight. “Thank you so much for coming!”

“Yes, yes. Thank you.” With a sweep of dark fabric, he entered the enormous hall with all its bustle. He melted into the crowd, blending in easily with the eccentric party guests with their drums and their game consoles.

“Nice job, Miss Coordinator.” An intimate hand found its way onto your waist, having the audacity to rub circles over your dress-covered side with a thumb. “Turnout is amazing.”

“Saeyoung.” You shot him your best disapproving glare, though you both knew it to be in jest. “Where do you think you’re touching?”

“Want me to go lower?” A sly wink punctuated his cheeky challenge. His eyes twinkled behind those striped glasses, speaking only of mischief.

“You wish.”

This was the rhythm you two had fallen into for the last few months. The line between friend and lover had been utterly blurred, settling somewhere in the middle. Yet, neither of you really seemed to mind. It was easier this way, never truly defining what you were, never acknowledging the fickle emotions that oft reared their heads. All you could focus and rely on was the electric current that ran between you every time his lips met yours. 

“Come on. Let’s go take a break.” His hand transferred to grip yours, tugging slightly but insistently. “Most of the guests are here anyways.”

“And do what?”

“I think you know.” How did he make a smirk look so… filthy?

“Mmm…” You pursed your lips as you contemplated him. Nobody could pull off the glacier-white vest like he could. The point of the scarlet tie tucked into it was concealed, but you knew exactly where it pointed to. You were the only one privy to what the dark fabric of his trousers contained. The thought of that thick cock, dripping slightly tangy pre-cum, awaiting the softness of your mouth or lusting for the heat of your sex, plunging and filling you— “Okay. Let’s go.”

“Yoosung. You’re on door duty.” Saeyoung swiftly passed responsibility to the nearby blonde who shot him a look of surprise but obeyed. His hand still nestled within yours, he pulled you along to the destination he had in mind.

Not two minutes later, you were tangled within each other, a mess of hands and hunger as lips sought tongue. The supply closet door was shut behind you, plunging you in utter darkness but you didn’t need light to know where to touch, where to stroke to have Saeyoung revving and purring. His moans were your sweet reward. Hearing them right against your ear as you suckled on his neck, leaving your mark, had you dampening. 

You always loved the feeling of his erection against you, the knowledge that only you could have him so undone and desperate for release. You reached for it now, tracing the cloth-covered head with a finger as he shuddered, dangerously close to losing the control he didn’t have very much of in the first place.

“Tease,” he whispered, his breath so wickedly hot against your neck as he planted kisses, tracing the contours of your figure as if he were a sculptor, working with the most precious of marbles. “Absolute tease.”

“Learnt it from you.” The belt was undone and hanging loosely within moments as you reached into the darkness and found fire. That firm heat met your palm, and Saeyoung gasped your name when your thumb pushed where the head met shaft.

“If you keep that up, I won’t be responsible for my actions~” You heard the smile in his voice and responded in kind with a jerk of your wrist, one that wrenched another swollen moan from his lips.

“Do your worst.”

He was wrestling with the beast inside him, the very one Zen so often alluded to. Saeyoung wanted, needed, this to last even though arousal threatened to take completely over. He’d been thinking about fucking you all night and now, oh now, you were finally in his arms. He was basking in your scent, drinking in the sweetness of your arousal. How could any man reasonably resist?

You had already imagined the look on his face when he saw you in the fiery red number you’d chosen for tonight, dreamt about the way his fingers would trail the skin exposed by the high cut as they moved further north towards your heat. Now that it was happening… You much preferred this real him.

Straps were coming off your shoulders, hurriedly pulled aside to bare your breasts to him. His hands kept moving, trailing down, down… “No underwear?” He discovered the surprise you’d planned for him, just in case something of this nature occurred. You knew him all too well. “You…” He growled the next sound, a guttural noise that was almost at odds with his usual playfulness. 

Now you were the one thawing, crushing the silken fabric of his shirt in your fist as you felt a finger find purchase in your heat. He was toying with you, staying shallow to starve the greed that embraced you. The craving for more only intensified when he found his way to your clit, drawing circles that had your knees buckling against him.

“Want more?”

“God, yes.” Breath came in harder bursts as sweat pinpricked your skin, probably ruining the dress but who gave a damn? A second finger. Quivering, a mess of whimpers against him, you still longed for more. When he curled inside you, you crushed your lips to his. Tongues danced, not a languid waltz but a spicy tango. Licking the roof of his mouth drove him wild, so you flicked the tip of your tongue over that sensitive spot, relishing the groans he sent into the air. 

The sands of your patience ran out. You managed to summon the strength to yank the waistband of his pants down, exposing his cock. You’d spent hours before memorizing the slight curve, the vein that ran halfway down the side of the silken hardness only when he was aroused beyond sense. It was a length as unique as he was, thick and full. When you grasped it, your naked skin on his, he broke.

“How do you want me?” Always the gentleman, even though the words were panted on heavy breaths. 

“Deep.” He took such satisfaction from hearing the way lust coated your words, rendering them sweeter than honey. “I want you deep.” How long had he waited to hear those words? How many nights spent alone, praying for you to call? 

You practically whined in protest when he extracted his fingers in response, soaked with you. But your complaints were silenced when he spun you around and palmed an ass cheek with so much force you were certain reddened marks would be left. He wouldn’t mind that in the slightest. He was always attempting to claim you in those subtle ways, to brand you in his mind so that if his worst fears came true, if he truly lost you, he would always have these memories.

Your legs were already eagerly parted, standing steadily despite your anticipation and three-inch heels. It took all you had not to sigh when he teased his cock against your folds, wetting but never truly entering as he rocked his hips, dragging softness across your clit. “S-Saeyoung!” You protested, knowing he loved the lilt of your voice when you called his true name.

“Hmm?” He feigned ignorance even as he buried the slick head of himself inside your heat. That initial stretch: always utter bliss.

Unfettered moans tumbled from you both as you were joined. He had truly intended to play with you some more, to take it at an achingly crawling pace, but the instant he felt you tighten around his shaft, he lost himself. You were the only one who had this effect on him, the only one who could drive him this insane with such ease. Sometimes it would be a simple wink or a brilliant smile, and his mind would be dominated with thoughts, daydreams of you for hours. It was you his mind returned to when he was taking a break from his hacking, which almost always led to his taking an extra half hour to… indulge his imagination. But nothing could ever compare to this.

Arousal paved his way, beckoning him in until he was hilted, pressed so firmly against you. He dipped his head, dropping a line of kisses down your spine before taking a fistful of your hair. Your scent. He wanted to drown in it until he was a ruined mess of a man, though perhaps he already was. You reared in response, your body a slave to passion as his cock stretched you to his shape, the perfect fullness you longed for.

He was groaning your name like it was the only word he knew.

His fingers made their way back to your clit. As soon as he brushed across the nub, you wanted to unravel. And when he began to rub, you clutched the doorframe so tightly your knuckles whitened. His own moans took on a new quality, your renewed tightness a tortuous treat. He still managed to keep his rhythm, bringing you closer to climax each time his cock sank into your wetness.

All too soon, he wanted to release, spill himself into the deepest part of you. You always managed to draw climax so quickly from him, despite his best efforts. Your whimpers were too much to handle. “I’m close,” he murmured.

“Come with me. Come in me,” was the only thing you could think of.

His honey eyes widened. “Y-You…!” Evidently, that had hit its mark. The thrusts lost their poise, desperation punctuating them as he truly fucked you. He stretched you in the best way, moulding you his shape so that you could never forget. Heat swirled, your gasps flung and melding in the air as release was shoved upon you both for a mind-blinding few seconds that left you utterly breathless but oh, so happy.

He didn’t have energy left to extract himself, not that he’d want to leave your warmth, not when you finally welcomed him so. You turned, and your lips met. But this kiss didn’t say I lust for you, no, it said something much softer, sweeter. Thoughts of what that could be swirled in your brain.

This afterglow was too distracting. Your attentions were on each other instead of the doorknob that suddenly began to turn. Then, a beam of light. Before either of you realized, the once-secure door was pulled ajar.

“And what do we have here?” The voice was a deep ocean of rumbles, bringing tingles down your spine, all the way to your core. You didn’t need to look to know it was him. Those impossibly long legs clad in jet black, the solid frame accented by a crisp navy suit blazer, and the slender fingers covered by pure, pearl gloves could only belong to one man. And what a man it was. Jumin Han. Shit.

“J-Jumin!” Panic laced itself in your words as you became very aware that Saeyoung’s seed was dripping from you, even with his cock as a stopper. Your sex quivered, throbbing as you stood unmoving, hands still resting on the doorframe, as if this would all disappear if you didn’t move an inch.

Wordlessly, Jumin’s sterling eyes raked across your flushed skin with a gaze so intense it felt like the pads of his fingers were traipsing over you, brushing and caressing. Was it only your imagination that he lingered on the swell of your breasts? Did he really just lick his lips?

“Hey, Jumin.” Saeyoung cracked a grin, utterly unabashed at his friend’s intrusion. “Just taking a break from the party.”

“I can see that.” Jumin’s slight frown remained unbreakable ice. He tilted his head a few centimetres to the side as his piercing gaze flickered back to you. Then there was a whisper, a fleeting ghost of a smile. “Perhaps I’ll take one as well.” Jumin brought a hand to his lips, baring his teeth to remove his glove. A fleeting thought – how would that mouth feel against your clit?

H-Holy shit. But did he mean…? You didn’t dare allow yourself to believe it. Yet here he was, stepping deeper into the already-cramped space. The door closed with a final-sounding thud that snapped you back, alerted you that this wasn’t happening in your dreams, like it had before. This was blissful reality. Somehow, a dim lamp flickered to life, casting a glow upon your faces.

“That is, if you don’t mind.” This was directed at Saeyoung. Translation: I’m going to do it anyways. Jumin Han was a man who indulged his desires; the lust that rippled in your eyes already gave him a silent go-ahead.

“It’s up to the lady!”

“I… I guess don’t mind.” You played coy, though your brain was drunk with want. These were the two men that played starring roles in your wildest fantasies. You just never dared imagine you’d have them at the same time.

“Excellent.” Jumin tucked a crooked finger beneath your chin, tilting upwards with a decisiveness that suited him. You expected a kiss, the very first between you, but his whirlpool eyes never left yours as if he wanted to capture this moment, freeze it in his mind. How could he ever forget your lips, parted so eagerly to receive him? Or those cheeks, so rosy and deceptively innocent, matching the peaks of your breasts that he would soon feast on? Such longing was wholly fresh to him, but everything was when it concerned you. 

“Kiss me, Jumin,” you murmured, reaching for the collar of his jacket to bring him to your height. “Please.”

He was a hairsbreadth away from you. “Patience, princess.” The heat of his words warmed you, preparing you before he finally closed that gap. Whereas Saeyoung tasted sweet, like hot cocoa on a winter day, Jumin was absolute control; so dominant as he ran his tongue along your lips, tracing the peach curves with barely-concealed hunger. “All in due time.”

Saeyoung’s eyes narrowed. He’d never imagined sharing you before, but even he had to admit there was a certain appeal to having such a perfect view. He was still hilted within you, your tightness surely coaxing him back into hardness. He rather enjoyed the way you clenched around him when Jumin’s tongue tangled with yours. He dropped a kiss onto your back, tracing your spine with a finger.

While Jumin would have gladly partaken in your lips for hours, he was much too eager to sample the rest of your body. His mouth began to make gorgeous love to your neck, even venturing a nibble that reddened your skin, leaving behind definitive proof that he had finally had you, no matter for how brief a moment. How did his mouth perform such magic? 

“A shame, but the dress will have to go.” Saeyoung hadn’t been the only one taking notice of you tonight; Jumin had been secretly feasting himself, feeding the bubbling lust that he had only recently become aware of. Every time your dress shifted, it drove him mad with longing to see what exactly that fabric concealed. “I want to see all of you.”

Well, then. You were delighted to oblige. From behind, Saeyoung eagerly lifted the dress; he had you naked within moments, wholly bared to the men who gazed upon you with such rapture in their eyes. “Beautiful…” Jumin, the wine connoisseur himself, had never been so intoxicated before. His hands trailed down your sides, light and hesitant to start. But boldness grew with desire, and desire had him capturing a nipple with his mouth. You shuddered, arching your back to push yourself towards him when his tongue came into play, lapping and rolling the hardening peak. Tingles swept your system, sparking that acute need to be filled. Luckily, Saeyoung was already buried within your folds; your heat had beckoned him to full mast. 

Saeyoung drew back his hips, knowing what you craved without words. Pleasure coiled, the ache so saccharine in your limbs as he dove further inside, seeking that scorching heat. But you couldn’t even focus on the delicious throbbing of the cock inside you for Jumin Han, this proud, poised man, was now on his knees.

“Ju-min…!”

Finally, Jumin knew how you tasted – the most divine ambrosia on his tongue. He stroked against your heat, his eyes never leaving yours as he imprinted the way you looked in the depths of his memory. “I want to know more,” he said, that impossibly deep voice saying things you never imagined it would. “Show me how you come.”

“Just keep your tongue, ah, there!”

“Gladly.”

God, what a feeling. Your legs shook, but you refused to give out. From behind, Saeyoung was fucking you onto Jumin’s tongue with each pump of his hips, no longer nudging but shoving. Jumin had long abandoned his initial shyness, wrapping his lips around your bead as he sucked, indulging in you with the perfect amount of pressure. 

“Saeyoung…! Jumin…!” Your voice kept climbing in volume, thankfully covered by the music of the party that raged on outside. 

“So tight…” Saeyoung exhaled, his breath tickling your skin, spellbound by the curve of your back. He felt your climax before you did, that perfect tightening around his shaft accompanied by the drumming throbs as syrupy whines were milked from your throat. Jumin’s lips curved with satisfaction, not that he had any doubt he would be able to please you.

“Hah… Wow…” Rational thought had yet to fully return, and everything was a wonderful haze, sensation doubling as Saeyoung’s pace decreased, abating to a rhythm that drew out the climax.

“What a sight.” Jumin’s fingers replaced his tongue as he straightened. His other hand palmed your face, his thumb tracing the delicate contours of your cheek. “Princess. I must have you.” God, his eyes; they were smouldering, crackling with an icy heat you’d only seen hints of before.

“Hey Jumin, wait your turn!” Saeyoung raised an unamused eyebrow, wrapping an arm around your waist to pull you in towards him.

Having the two men clamouring over you was a rush, bolstering your confidence, your boldness. An idea slipped into your mind, one you probably never have even dared to say without the adrenaline coursing through you. “You could… both have your way.” You and Saeyoung were no strangers to passion made with your other entrance, and the thought of the two men together had you salivating. You turned, biting your bottom lip slightly as your eyes, half-lidded with greed, met the redhead’s heated gaze. “Please.”

“Ahh.” Saeyoung acquiesced, extracting himself from your heat. “Anything for you~” He grinned, his fingers already playing with your ass, using his own cream as lubricant. “But we have to prepare you first.” He sent you a casual wink, as if his hand wasn’t currently violating one of your most intimate spots. 

Jumin’s jacket was long gone, but you barely noticed. You were distracted by the rather impressive tent in his pants, one that was obviously straining against its fabric cage. “I have no objections. But in the meantime… I have something that needs attending to,” Jumin said, a cocksure smirk parting his lips just an inch.

“Oh?” You loved the way Jumin’s eyes burned when you took charge, especially when you reached for the bulge, running your fingertips and just a bit of your nails across his erection. The firmness that met you was promising. He readjusted, his cock flexing as it silently begged to be released. What was Jumin hiding all this time?

When the belt was undone, you aided gravity in pulling the trousers towards the floor. Your mouth dropped into an O at the sight of him, standing statuesque, ridiculously tall, and exquisitely curved. It was a cock that suited him, with that flared head and prominent ridge; it had you imagining how it would feel smacking against your very core. But first…

“Aaaah.” Jumin’s moans were addicting. Starting as velvet sighs, they soon melted into heady gasps as you tasted him, committing his curves and noises to memory. Your mouth was moving of its own accord, driven by the need to familiarize, to know more. His breaths hitched when you traced the underside of the head, quickened when you took another inch of him into you. “Mmn…”

The sight of you swallowing his cock had Jumin ready to blow within minutes, but years of self-restraint kept him in check. All the same, you made sure to flick your hazel eyes upwards, to ensure he understood that you knew exactly what you were inflicting upon the poor man. Plus, how could you resist seeing the flush that had now spread over Jumin’s usually-impassive face?

Saeyoung’s finger, slick with cum and saliva, pressed inside your ass with a steady softness that had devastating effect. He knew you too well, deliberately avoiding your favorite spot in favor of exploring your depths; he rewarded himself with your groans of frustration.

The director-to-be had begun a languid rhythm with his hips, shoving himself impatiently into your mouth. Oh, you felt divine wrapped around him, your tongue obviously using some sort of witchcraft with the pleasure it brought him each time you sent it gliding across the cock. You swallowed another inch, and he began to buck against you, ravenous. 

“S-Saeyoung…” You gasped around Jumin’s shaft. “Enough.”

“Beg for me.” Saeyoung’s naughty side resurfaced at the most inconvenient of times, didn’t it? You could just picture that cheeky grin on his face.

But he would get what he wanted. “Saeyoung.” You released Jumin, painting on your most seductive gaze. “Please. Fuck me.” You let the words hang in the air, sinking into his mind as you returned to the imposing man in front. “Jumin. I need you too.”

A pregnant pause. And then you were in the air, Saeyoung’s hands supporting your ass as Jumin brought your legs up, hooking them around his waist. Your arms were flung around Jumin’s neck as he embraced you like the most precious, most delicate of things. The head of his arousal pressed staunchly against your folds, promising what you so desired. “How wild you make me.”

Saeyoung gripped your thighs as he felt you tremble with anticipation. He came close, his warmth a welcome comfort as he positioned himself against your entrance. His lips alongside the edge of your ear were intimate as he whispered, “I can’t hold myself back any longer.” Yearning laced itself in every syllable.

“Nor can I.”

You couldn’t control the smile. “Then don’t.”

Jumin was faster by a millisecond, parting your folds and plunging inside. There was that groan, the indulgent rumble of a man finally achieving his lofty desire. Anything that his imagination could have conjured up – you were better. Nothing could have prepared him for this. Everything was you, your perfume, your gaze, your softness. Only one truth remained – his heart was wholly lost.

Behind you, Saeyoung sank in the first inch. There was that perfectly stretched feeling you loved. Your name rolled off his tongue so easily, so naturally. His intensity swept through you as he moved languidly, ensuring not a modicum of pain interrupted your pleasure. Saeyoung truly made your experience his priority. 

You’d really thought you were full before, but this… This was something else entirely. Indescribable really, for the sheer sensation that flooded you was so overwhelming. Jumin was now swathed in every inch of you. Each stroke of his sizeable cock smacked against your core, and it was heaven; the way his ridge rubbed against that particular spot made you want to scream. And when both men were hilted, they growled.

Rearing back like beasts, you gasped when they slammed back inside you with a roughness you weren’t even aware you craved, but now welcomed. Were those your moans that tumbled from your mouth? Your heart had hit a gallop that you were sure would have been dangerous under any other circumstance. More, was all you could think. This was dangerous, feeling the two cocks slide the whole of their impressive lengths into you with a steady rhythm.

One hand buried in his luscious hair, you beckoned Jumin’s tongue into your mouth and closed your lips around it, sucking hard. What a noise he made. You couldn’t quite explain the things his voice made you feel, especially when it was caught in this deliciously low register. Who knew Jumin could look this way, with his reddened cheeks and parted mouth? And when Saeyoung swore under his breath, unable to control himself from the expletive, you shivered. He was always playing around, teasing the hell out of you, but when he was inside you, he knew exactly how to drive you insane.

What were you to do? You were hopelessly entangled within the two men, unravelling with pleasure that grew no matter how you attempted to stave it. The friction, so achingly sweet, was all becoming too much. You held on with every ounce of strength you had left, afraid you would be swept away by the blinding bliss that was about to come crashing down upon you.

“Come for us.” Saeyoung’s voice was beckoning, pulling you towards the cliff; you couldn’t help but obey, tilting your head back to rest on his shoulder as everything exploded.

You were vaguely aware of the men’s last desperate thrusts as they joined you in rapture. They emptied themselves into you, filling you to the very brim as you pulsed around them, begging for the breath that had been wrenched from your chest. Both of them wanted you for their own, but this… This wasn’t a terrible alternative in the slightest, they thought as they watched you writhe and gasp. 

In the seconds that followed, nobody spoke, simply enjoying the aftershocks as you all absorbed what had just happened. You weren’t even sure what to say, how to break the silence that had fallen. Your legs trembled as Jumin let you gently down to stand, muscles aching from the overuse. But you were so damn satisfied you didn’t really care.

Finally, you brushed a lock of brown hair away from your face as air returned. “Should we… go back to the party?” You suggested, thinking your voice sounded rather odd against the erotic noises that had been filling the room just moments earlier. Then you imagined the crumpled mess your dress had probably become. You still couldn’t remove the slight grin that now hung on your lips.

“Eh…” Saeyoung’s opinion on the matter was clear by the way his fingers cupped your breasts, finding and rolling your taut nipples until they were firm once more beneath him. He entertained himself by suckling on the skin of your back, hard enough to leave a trace of him behind. “I don’t really wanna.”

Jumin cocked his head to a side, contemplating. Though the thought of his cum dripping from you as you attempted to maintain composure during the party was enticing… He hadn’t had his fill quite yet. “I think Jaehee can handle it.” Then he leaned in as Saeyoung did, sealing your lips with a kiss.

You hadn’t the slightest clue how this would turn out, or what would happen once you all left this dim closet, were thrust back into the outside world of reality. But your heart had been irrevocably stolen, snatched away by these two masterful thieves. You didn’t mind. You already knew that you would never look back.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my first post on AO3! :) I hope you enjoyed this piece. I post everything on my tumblr first: serenity-writes.tumblr.com, so be sure to check that out if you want more!


End file.
